DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The purpose of the proposed project is to establish a partnership between SU-S/BC a two-year college awarding the Associate's degree, GSU, the institution awarding the baccalaureate degree and LSUMC-S, the research institution. The main objective of the partnership is to facilitate the transition of underrepresented minority undergraduate students into baccalaureate degree programs after obtaining their Associate's degree. The partnership will develop and implement innovative activities, improve the academic competitiveness of the underrepresented minority students and facilitate their transition into the next stage careers in biomedical research. Emphasis in this application is on attracting Associate degree students, nurturing and retaining them in a program that provides a firm foundation for baccalaureate degree in the sciences. Attracting and recruiting efforts will be made to select 20 top ranking students who express an interest or show special aptitude for science. The program consists of enrichment activities which include mentorship, instruction in problem solving and quantitative skills, involvement in teaching and research projects, participation in seminars and presentations in local regional, and national conferences. In addition, qualified students will be encouraged to take for credits upper class college courses. The partnership will foster the utilization by AD students and their SU-S/BC and GSU faculty mentors of LSUMC-S research resources such as faculty, technical facilities, and workshops. Concurrently, LSUMC-S research faculty will visit SU-S/BC and GSU to conduct seminars and workshops. This multifaceted interactive approach will help facilitate the cultural and academic transitions that the minority AD students need. A comprehensive support system will be implemented that includes counseling, mentorship, advising, financial support, and monitoring progress and achievement. Dedicated doctoral faculty members representing the institutional partnership will administer the partnership and provide sustained mentoring and advising throughout. These faculty members have a wealth of teaching and research expertise as well as first hand experience in motivating minority students to pursue careers in biomedical research. Institutional commitment is reflected in the full support of the administration at the partnership institutions.With the proposed partnership, the success of underrepresented students in biomedical research careers will be facilitated by a process of advancement that has academic and personal support as its cornerstones, a key element for the scientific success of these individuals.